Titan Tower
by MikariStar
Summary: A collection of various Teen Titans stories. RobinxStarfire, BeastBoyxRaven, CyborgxJinx


A collection of various Teen Titans stories. RobinxStarfire, BeastBoyxRaven, CyborgxJinx

Titan Tower

Floor 01: Without Robin (AU)

The angry red haired Tamaranian princess struggled against her captors. She screamed furious insults in her native tongue, not caring if they understood or not. Her arms were confined by tick metal handcuffs that covered her entire hands and half of her arms. Her green eyes were glowing with rage and she did what she could to defend herself. She was outnumbered, but she was a Tamaranian, a powerful warrior with no intentions of giving up.

The princess known as Starfire managed to escape the ship. Those aliens had won her, but she refused to be a simple price. After escaping the ship, she landed on a blue planet with green land and white clouds. The people of the city she landed on stared at her strangely as she floated from down the skies. She screamed in anger, making it clear that she was not their property either. Her next action would be to remove the handcuffs. She hit the metal covers over any solid item she could find, making dents in cars, buildings and even the seemingly solid road, as people screamed and ran away in panic.

From the shadows, another girl wearing a blue cloak watched the Tamaranian quietly. The girl in the blue cloak approached, "don't be scared."

The Tamaranian yelled at the girl and kicked a car in her direction.

The girl in the blue cloak sent a wave of dark energy at the car, stopping it in place. "You have a lot of anger. Emotions can be dangerous." She cautiously approached. It was as if the two girls were opposites. Raven suppressed her emotions and Starfire let them show. At the same time they had a lot in common since emotions were closely related to their powers.

It looked as if Starfire had managed to remove part of the handcuffs. To ensure affectivity against a Tamaranian, at least up to some point, the handcuffs were composed of several parts one over the other. The Tamaranian princess watched as the girl with the dark energy around her approached. She screamed something the other didn't understand, but the girl in the blue cloak didn't stop.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven voiced the three words that focused her powers best.

The handcuffs on Starfire started to glow with dark energy and soon they were opened and fell off her hands. The Tamaranian approached and hugged the other girl as thanks. She muttered something that meant "thank you" in her language then flew off.

"I hate hugs" Raven muttered as she retreated into the darkness of an alley.

Apparently a certain green elf didn't hear her, for he soon hugged her too. "That was amazing, how you handled that alien and all. You know she didn't look so bad, like she was just upset, but I think you calmed her down." The green boy in the mask cheered. He released the blue clocked girl from the hug, only to take her hand and shake it energetically. "I'm Beast Boy of the Doom Patrol, what's your name?"

"Don't touch me" Raven growled bitterly, her eyes glowed in an eerie way. "You don't know what I am."

"You're angry too. Why is everyone angry?" Before Raven had a chance to answer Beast Boy's question, or throw him against the nearest wall, a loud crash was heard. "I think your friend's causing trouble. Maybe she doesn't know how things work in this planet." The girl that came from the skies didn't appear to be evil, just confused, that was Beast Boy's conclusion.

"Hey you guys. Do you mind telling me what's going on? I keep hearing these explosions near by and I was wondering what it's all about?" Another teenager, taller than the other two, arrived. They couldn't see his face, as it was covered by his hooded sweater, but overall he looked like an average teenager.

Not Raven or Beast Boy had the chance to speak, for before they could, a projection appeared in the sky over the city. An alien ship was approaching to find someone who had escaped. Hearing the warning message, Raven and Beast Boy immediately knew those aliens were after the red haired girl. "Aren't you going to help your friend?" Beast Boy asked looking at Raven.

"She's not my friend, I just met her. I don't even know her name. I only helped her out because she was very upset and I wanted the overly dramatic display of emotions to stop," Raven explained.

"Well I'm a hero, kind of. I was with the Doom Patrol and I will save her," Beast Boy was determined. It had not been more than a second since the statement left his mouth, when another explosion was heard. The aliens were coming for her.

"I'll give you a hand," the tall teenager offered. After the accident and his change of appearance, he needed to get his mind off things and a rescue mission with aliens involved could be interesting enough to accomplish that.

Raven shrugged, "I guess I'll go too," so the three went to help Starfire.

I'm sure you've all heard this story before and to tell you the truth the rescue wasn't all that different without Robin. Cyborg's identity as a half robot was revealed, Starfire learned the meaning of the word nice, after acquiring the language from a random curious passerby, and Beast Boy decided to lose the goofy looking mask at Raven's request. The aliens who tried to capture Starfire were defeated and all was at peace, at least for the moment.

The big difference was made at the end of their little adventure. As they stood on a small island just outside the city there, was no one there to suggest that they formed a crime fighting group. There was no one to point out that their combined powers could be used to keep the city safe. There was no one there to attract Starfire and make her feel the need to stay on Earth. Instead the alien princess invited her new found friends to go with her back to planet Tamaran.

The trip wasn't immediate, since not all of them could breathe in outer space like she could, but as soon as they had enough spare parts collected from the city dump, they were able to recycle them into a ship. The ship was as Starfire described it, "glorious". No one would think the metal and wires in it came from the dump. As soon as they were ready, off to planet Tamaran they went.

xoxox xox xoxox

"Sister!" Blackfire greeted Starfire in such a natural way that anyone would think she wasn't the one plotting to get rid of her. Sure Blackfire, being the oldest, was first in line to the throne, but she still didn't like to have a sister around, especially one she considered to be a too much of a goody-goody, at least compared to her.

On the other hand, Starfire's little friends may prove to be useful. The robot could help hack the advanced technologies that kept the Tamaranian army from successfully conquering certain planets, even with their superior strength.

The girl with the dark energy had powers similar to those of the Tamaranians, yet different at the same time. Blackfire sensed she had more power she was afraid to use. If she could lose that fear, she would make a powerful ally.

The green one would make a good spy taking the form of any alien creature and perhaps with time, he could learn to copy the powers of certain alien animals. They certainly needed training and that was something the Tamaranian military could provide quite well.

Cyborg was happy surrounded by alien technology and treated as a hero. The Tamaranians were extremely strong, but not very technologically advanced. Some were quite impatient and ended up blowing things up instead of using them properly, but most were easily amused by little gadgets, which was enough to stop them from blowing them up most of the time. Slowly but surely, Cyborg managed to find a way to introduce the Tamaranians to technology.

Blackfire recognized that the use of machines had been increasingly important. They could use that technology to their advantage. Then she would be the empress of the most powerful race in the universe and those who treated Tamaranians as less would pay for their offence.

Cyborg was absorbed in his inventions and gadgets most of the time. He knew there was an intergalactic war going on, but he always assumed that he was one of the good guys. He was fascinated by the technologies found in distant planets and appreciated how everyone treated him as someone important and not just some robot freak. Perhaps he knew the truth deep down, but decided not to look at it directly.

Raven found a bitter sweet satisfaction letting her emotions flow in battle. The chaos around her made her find her inner peace. She felt as if her very sanity was slipping away from her, but Blackfire encouraged her to let her emotions flow; it wasn't fair that others could show their feelings and Raven had to keep it all bottled up inside. Raven finally felt like the owner of her own destiny. She had power and control in her mind, even if in reality control was what she lacked the most.

Outbursts of energy, explosions and violence have never been rare in Tamaran. The Tamaranians looked at Raven as one of them. She was darkness and they were light, but deep down they were the same, ruled by emotions. Raven felt free, no one could hurt to her now. Not even Trigun managed to retrieve his precious gem and the day of destiny never took place. Chaos and peace were opposites, yet complementary and necessary for the other to exist.

Then there was Beast Boy. The beast within him became more powerful and almost as out of control as the Tamaranian race conquering other planets one by one. His ability to transform grew, making him more powerful. But he still had a soft spot for the girl of the darkness.

xoxox xox xoxox

"Raven," Beast Boy quietly called standing in front of Raven's door at the Tamaranian palace.

The door slid open to reveal the girl of the dark energy. Raven stood aside, letting Beast Boy step into her room then closed the door. She never really said too much, so he wasn't surprised by her silence.

"Raven I'm scared," Beast Boy confessed. They sat down on her bed to talk. She nodded in indication that he could continue. Even if she didn't use words, he knew she would probably want an explanation. "I'm scared we're in the wrong side. Blackfire may be tricking us, she may be using us."

"That time ended long ago. She no longer hides her purpose of universal take over. We no longer fool ourselves thinking we're the good guys. We now fight for ourselves by our own free will. Our team, the Titans, will rule. Even Blackfire knows this universe is too big for her. There is no need to worry. She knows she can't afford to have any of us turn against her. We will all get our fair share." Even if Raven rarely spoke, when she did, her voice was cold and emotionless, but her eyes showed intense feelings.

"Is it too late? Our next target is the Earth; that was our home. Raven, they can't defend themselves, they'll be destroyed. Our home will become another Tamaranian military base. I don't want that to happen. I used to be a hero, maybe not a very good one, but back with the Doom Patrol I was sure I was with the good guys," Beast Boy sadly voiced.

"It's not about good and bad, it's about how you look at it. Many planets were oppressed before and they welcomed the Tamaranian empire as the new ruler," Raven pointed out.

"Not Earth, that's going too far," Beast Boy insisted. They sat in silence, hugging each other as if silently agreeing that whatever happened, they would stay together. She kept him alive and he kept her sane.

Things had certainly changed since Beat Boy first set foot on Tamaran years ago. Back then he didn't know what was food, what was an object and what was alive. He also used to have trouble locating the bathroom, but not anymore. Now he knew Tamaran like the back of his hand, but he still held a special place in his heart for the planet called Earth.

Cyborg, corrupted as he was by alien computer viruses that had been eliminated but not before taking their toll erasing some of his data, still remembered the Earth faintly. He was more robotic now, having replaced several of his biological parts, some say all of them. Maybe he felt better that way because he knew deep down he became addicted to being treated like a hero and to having all the technology he wanted within his reach even at high costs. Destruction, chaos and entire planets being sacrificed, he didn't want to think about that.

xoxox xox xoxox

"So you wish to keep that Earth planet intact?" Blackfire asked in disbelief when the three non-Tamaranian Titans voiced their request. The three had agreed to speak to the leader of the Titans together.

"Sister, I have no attachment towards that weak planet they call Earth, but I believe our allies have the rights to ask for this. Perhaps that planet should be theirs to rule," Starfire suggested.

Blackfire glared at Starfire. Her younger sister had become quite strong and she hated to admit it, but the young princess and the other Titans made quite a powerful team, even without Blackfire's help. "Alright the Earth is yours, but you must agree to make yourselves responsible for it. The Earth will not interfere with the Tamaranian empire in any way. The earthlings will have no contact what so ever with anyone outside of their planet, any such action will be considered treachery and the planet's population will have to be eliminated."

Everyone agreed to Blackfire's conditions, they were certain that they could keep the Earth in check and they were right. Earthlings had always been absorbed in their own business, not caring about what went on beyond their clear blue skies. Or perhaps they simply did not know and they wouldn't find out now. The people of Earth would continue their happy carefree lives while a war raged in the rest of the galaxy. The Earth would become the sanctuary of the Titans, save for Blackfire.

To enjoy the peace and serenity of watching the ignorant humans run about in their little world without worries, that little world had to be kept safe. That was how Raven, Best Boy and Cyborg because Earth's Titans and sometimes Starfire joined them too. The name of the Titans was feared across the galaxy, but it meant peace and security on planet Earth. It was their planet now and they would keep it safe. Not just one city, but the entire planet Earth.

Starfire sometimes declined visiting Earth and sometimes she went, just to show her respect for her allies. Blackfire always sent Starfire as her representative to their allies if necessary. Starfire preferred planets filled with more action than that Earth and its petty problems. Perhaps she didn't like Earth because it was so different from her home, but then again she wasn't sure she had a place in the universe that she could truly call home, not even Tamaran.

Sitting on a small island outside the city where she first met her fellow Titans, Starfire noticed how empty the island looked. She didn't know why, but she felt as if there should be something in it, a tower perhaps? Maybe they could build another Titans headquarters there like the ones they had all over he Earth. Then again, the space may be a little limited compared to their bigger bases. Starfire decided to forget that idea and got a new one, to make that island her own little sanctuary.

Starfire would claim that empty little island as hers and no one else would ever set foot in it. She would go there to think when ever she felt like it. That would be her place, it would be her home. She smiled at the thought, while at the same time thinking it was silly for a Tamaranian warrior like her to put so much importance on that little piece of land that not even the people of the nearby city appeared to care about. But it didn't matter, that place would be her home.

As she watched the sun set in the horizon, Starfire smiled, there was no need to be in such a gloomy mood. She was the princess of a powerful empire. She would never be the empress, but she had no interest in the position anyway so it didn't matter. She had a sister who was feared and respected all over the universe, and she also carried a similar reputation. She had allies whom she thought of as friends even if she dared not say such a weak word in Blackfire's presence.

Yes, Starfire had everything she could ever want. She was certain that she possessed all she could ever wish for. She had power, loyal allies and now a home. Starfire was happy this way. Her heart knew of nothing that could be missing. After all, she couldn't miss who she never met.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Floor 02: Friendly Advice (CyborgxJinx)

Cyborg took a deep breath, no turning back now. He made his way across the Titan's Tower's roof where Robin was, "hey Robin."

"Hey, Cyborg," Robin answered and for a moment they just stood there in silence as if waiting for the other to speak.

"So Robin..." Cyborg started and went into silence.

"So Cyborg..." Robin wondered what he was trying to say.

It was now or never, Cyborg had decided to ask about the possibilities of Jinx joining the Teen Titans and he had to ask now. The truth was that, while Robin was out with Starfire and Beast Boy was out with Raven, Cyborg snuck out to be with Jinx.

They have been secretly dating for a while but he didn't like this secrecy anymore. He felt like he needed to be honest with the Titans but remembering the entire Terra incident, he wondered if they were willing to give Jinx a chance. Cyborg had already talked to Jinx about joining the Teen Titans and she was willing to give it a try if they gave her a chance.

"Cyborg?" Robin broke the silence. He waved a hand in front of Cyborg's face to try to get his mind back on Earth.

"Robin," Cyborg started again, why did he worry so much about this? Of course they would understand. "Robin, I need to ask if you agree with... with... with giving me some friendly advice." Cyborg blurted out, mentally kicking himself for not saying it straight out like he panned. Suddenly, he felt like he was being judged and he hated that feeling. He hasn't felt that way since before he joined the Teen Titans.

"Sure, what's the problem?" Robin sat on the edge of the tower, indicating to Cyborg to do the same.

Cyborg sat down and prepared to tell his story. "You see, I have a bit of a situation." He tried to think of a good way to start, why was it so hard? Maybe he feared that if Robin didn't agree to give Jinx a chance, then the other Titans wouldn't agree either. But he wouldn't leave her; he wouldn't leave her even if his friends never agreed. Maybe that's what really worried him, the possibility of being torn between friendship and love...

Robin noticed Cyborg spacing out again, lost in thought. "Cyborg?" Again the boy wonder waved a hand in front of his half robot companion.

Cyborg shook his head and continued. "Yes, well, you see, ever since you and Starfire have been going out and Raven and Best Boy have been going out, I've been..." Cyborg tried to find the right way to word things.

"In need of someone to play video games with while we're away?" Robin joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Vide games; Jinx was very good at video games. Cyborg remembered the first time he invited her over to play video games while Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven were out on a double date. He had forgotten that Titans Tower's security system was programmed to detect the presence of intruders and that included the Hive.

The security system had gone all out trying to get rid of the intruder who wasn't really an intruder anymore. Cyborg ended up trashing the place considerably along, with Jinx before he realized that the security system hasn't gone crazy, it just need some updating. He quickly shut it down but an emergency alert had already been issued and soon the Titans came. Jinx stayed hidden in Cyborg's room while he trying to explain that everything had been an accident and that he was sorry that he interrupted their dates.

In the end they believed it, or so he thought, and retuned to their dates, leaving Cyborg, who assured them that he could clean up the mess by himself. Jinx and Cyborg ended up cleaning for the next few hours and didn't get to play any video games that time, but she didn't really complain about it. Next time, Cyborg was sure that the security system had been reprogrammed properly and then they finally got to play some video games, which she won.

"Cyborg!" Robin practically yelled, trying to get his attention. "Is something wrong?"

Cyborg shook his head. "No, everything's fine," he had an idea, it was the oldest trick but it was worth a try. "I have a friend who has a friend and my friend's friend has a problem."

Robin nodded, pretending he actually believed in the old friend of a friend trick. "What's you're friend's friend problem?"

"My friend's friend likes this girl," Cyborg continued. "But his friends might not like her; they used to be... rivals."

"But they're not rivals anymore?" Robin asked.

"No, not anymore; but there's more, you see my friend's friend is kind of famous and so is the girl he likes, so people see them and point and because of that they tend to hide when they go out together," Cyborg explained.

"So your friend's friend is famous, like a super hero?" Robin inquired.

"No, not like a super hero! More like a... like an actor!" Cyborg tried to sound believable, but he knew that it didn't sound as real as he wished it did.

"Well I think that if you're friend's friends are really his true friends, then they'll understand. Your friend's friend should tell his friends the truth. About hiding, it's not a good idea, if his friends know then there's no reason to hide and besides, that might show people that they're no longer rivals," Robin advised.

Cyborg breathed relieved. He was feeling a lot better about the entire conversation and wondered what had gotten over him. "Thanks for the advise Robin," he smiled

Robin smiled back, "Any time and Cyborg, here's a little more friendly advise, don't leave the super hero business because, no offense, but you're not a very good actor."

They knew all along, too many hints were left unhidden. Yet Cyborg was glad that Robin and the other Teen Titans had trusted him enough not to say anything and instead waited until he came to them.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Floor 03: The Untold Past

After another long week of crime fighting with Batman, Robin the boy wonder, finally listened to Bruce's advice and took a break. He walked along the shore of a deserted beach at midnight, still dressed as Robin. He was getting pretty bored and thought about heading back to train, until something caught his eye. Up ahead there was a small cliff where the ocean crashed against the rocks and there at the edge of the cliff sat a girl.

Robin knew that the tide would soon go up and the girl could slip and drown, so he decided to go warn her. As he approached, he saw the girl had long red hair; she was wearing purple clothes and silver jewelry with green jewels. The girl was lost in thought staring at the stars. He approached slowly, making sure she heard his footsteps so he wouldn't startle her and cause her to fall.

She slowly turned to look at the person approaching and smiled, saying a word that sounded like a question he did not understand, but he would later learn that the word meant 'friend?' in the Tamaranian language.

"You shouldn't sit so close to the cliff, you might slip and fall," Robin hoped that she understood his words. He thought she might be a tourist from another country, but he never thought she was actually from another planet.

"Starfire not fall, Starfire careful," Starfire was still not used to the language of Earth.

"So you do speak English," her English wasn't the best, but at least she understood him. "Anyway, it would be best if you didn't stay here, the tide will rise soon and it might be dangerous. Besides, you shouldn't be out alone at night in such a deserted place." Robin remembered the many criminals he and Batman fought daily; this girl could be the perfect target for a robbery or even a kidnapping, being out here all alone where no one could help her. At the time Robin did not know that in the event of attempted robbery or kidnapping the criminals would be the ones in need of help.

"Starfire in forbidden area?" She sounded a little worried that she had set foot on a land that was off limits.

"No, it's not forbidden, but it's not safe and it's late, you should go back home." When she heard him say the word home she looked down in sadness and thought.

The truth was she missed her home, but she could not return now, not yet, but someday she would be ready, "can not."

"At least go to a more populated area," Robin suggested. He usually didn't just stay to talk with random people, but this girl was different somehow.

"Where?" Starfire was happy, interpreting that he was inviting her to join the planet's people.

"This city is that way," Robin pointed. Starfire started flying in the direction Robin pointed, but when he didn't follow, she stopped and looked back to see the Earth boy standing there with his jaw almost touching the floor and his eyes wide opened behind his mask.

Starfire floated in the air for a moment before asking, "friend come?"

Robin just stood there, Starfire sighed and was about to fly off when he called. "Wait! I'm just surprised you can fly."

"You not fly? You feel joy of fly and fly!" Starfire tried to explain.

"It doesn't work that way." Robin had seen others fly before, Superman flew and so did Supergirl; but somehow he didn't think that this girl was from Krypton. "Not everyone can fly, in fact most people in this planet can't. What planet are you from?"

Starfire landed next to him, "Tamaran."

Robin wasn't familiar with such a planet. "Are there more people from Tamaran on Earth?" He hoped she would say no. Sure she was nice enough, but if she could fly maybe she had other special abilities and not all Tamaranian people might be as nice as her.

"No, Starfire not think so." This made Robin calm down a little; that is as calm as he could get, since he had a tendency to be alert all the time.

After a short chat with Starfire and an official introduction, Robin learned that Tamaran, unlike Krypton was just fine, no destructive meteor showers or anything like that. Clearly, Starfire didn't want to talk about her reasons for leaving the planet and Robin did not push the subject, as he thought that such information was a little personal.

Starfire had just arrived and was trying to get accustomed to everything. She spoke about having a sister who could speak their language better than her. Robin tried to be nice and tell her she was doing fine. He didn't know why, but he felt comfortable around her. Finally, they agreed to go see Bruce Wanes.

Since Robin could not fly, Starfire offered to carry him and before he could answer, she picked him up like one would pick up a new born baby. She placed a hand on his back and the other under his legs letting his head rest on her shoulder. As far as she was concerned, if the people of Earth couldn't even fly, they must be quite fragile creatures and she needed to be gentle. She flew off at amazing speed in the direction Robin had pointed to before.

As they flew over the city, Robin was grateful it was night and they were moving fast, since he would not like to be seen being carried like a baby. Soon, yet never soon enough for Robin, they reached Bruce's mansion and landed in a balcony.

Bruce came out and stared at them oddly. He would have to remind Robin to be more careful since no one was supposed to be able to come up with a connection between Wanes Industries and Batman and Robin. More importantly, he would have to give him a warning about when he invited friends over, especially if his friends could fly.

Starfire gently placed Robin on his feet. "This is my new friend Starfire, she's from planet Tamaran. She just arrived on Earth and I thought it was best for her to come here. I think she could make a pretty good super hero."

"I see," Bruce thought about the entire situation, it did appear to be a little suspicious, but the girl didn't look like your average intergalactic criminal and he trusted Robin's judgment. The girl looked like she was suddenly feeling shy so Bruce said, "hi."

Starfire blinked a little confused. "High?" She repeated. "Starfire can!" She then picked up Bruce like she had carried Robin before and flew high up, leaving Robin laughing his head off in the balcony. "This high?" Starfire asked. Bruce was surprised, to say the least, but he understood it was simply a little language confusion.

"Hi is a greeting," Bruce explained, "let's go back." They went inside to have a long talk about Earth and how things worked there. Bruce hasn't seen Robin smile so much in a while, in fact the Boy Wonder hardly smiled at all. Maybe teaming him up with Starfire was a good idea after all, so the Tamaranian girl stayed.

Starfire eventually learned about the secret base in the basement of the mansion and about Robin and Batman's secret identities which she promised to keep a secret, even if she did not fully understand the need for such secrecy. By then she had earned their full trust and was being trained to be a super hero.

xoxox xox xoxox

As time passed, Robin began to team up with Starfire more often, while Batman was off fighting crime in another area with Batgirl. There was a time when Batman and Superman's paths crossed again and he as well as Supergirl, confirmed that Starfire was indeed from another race. They had decided to test her reaction to Kryptonite just in case and she handled it well.

In fact, Starfire appeared to like the glowing green stone and said it was pretty. By this time, during their crime fighting missions and training, Starfire had demonstrated her other abilities such as super strength and green energy disks called star bolts. Crime in Gotham city had gone down significantly and it was clear that Robin and Starfire made a good team.

xoxox xox xoxox

One night, Batman received a call about a strange girl that caused explosions of dark energy wherever she went; the girl was dangerous and needed to be stopped. After watching a video recorded by a security camera, Batman decided to keep Robin and Starfire out of it because of the danger of the situation.

Leaving the butler to distract the two teens, Batman left to investigate. Not too long after, Robin caught on and decided to check it out himself, the butler tried to stop them, but with some help from Starfire, they flew off into the city.

Following the blasts of dark energy so large and tall that they could be seen from afar, Starfire and Robin found Batman and the strange girl, but decided to hide and watch. "Stop!" The girl yelled. "Go away!" She stepping back as the glass in a near by window exploded.

Batman noticed something about her. "You can't control it." The girl just stood there. "It's alright if you truly can't control it, it's not your fault. Come with me, I can help you." Batman walked towards her slowly but she stepped back.

"You don't understand what I am!" She screamed surrounded by dark energy. The force of the energy threw Batman back against a wall.

Robin and Starfire rushed to see if he was alright. Batman got up and was surprised to find them there, yet at the same time he suspected they would follow him. However, the girl escaped.

"She appears to be gone," Starfire stated.

"I think she'll be back, we'll stop her then," Robin replied.

"She can't control her powers, I'm not sure who or what she is, but if she doesn't learn she's dangerous," Batman added.

xoxox xox xoxox

Raven had run as fast as she could, trying to control her emotions and trying to stop anger from controlling her. She arrived at the cliff and looked at the waves crashing into the rocks below. The beach was deserted; it was a good place to meditate. She sat down and was about to start her chanting when she felt someone watching her.

She turned to see a green boy walking up the cliff. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know this spot was taken. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Go away," Raven sounded annoyed. The waves suddenly became stronger. The dark ocean waters crashed against the rocks harder than before and a strong wind began to blow.

However, the change in weather wasn't what got Beast Boy's attention; it was the girl's anger. "I guess people aren't used to seeing the freak outside of the circus."

"I don't want to hurt you," Raven was trying her very best to control her powers but it was too hard.

"Then don't, because I don't want to hurt you either. I just wanted to say hello since we're both by ourselves and we could keep each other entertained and talk about stuff and," he saw the large wave forming behind her. "Look out!"

Raven turned to see the wave but it was too late. She closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to control the water, but she couldn't. She opened her eyes again when she felt the wind and noticed she was no longer at the beach. She was riding on a pterodactyl's back, a green one. Somehow she could tell it was the same green boy as before. She looked into the night sky. Up there above the clouds, looking at the stars, Raven felt as if she could forget her worries for just a little while and enjoy the calm soft breeze of the night. "Don't land yet."

The pterodactyl nodded and continued his flight. Raven closed her eyes and tried to meditate, it didn't always work, but maybe now that she had gotten some of the extra energy out of her system it would. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she chanted softly. She wasn't sure how long she stayed there meditating, but by the time she opened her eyes again what she saw was the sunrise.

The green pterodactyl landed in the same place that they met. Now the ocean was calm. Raven jumped off and Beast Boy turned back to normal. "Feeling better?" He asked sleepily.

"Yes," Raven realized the green boy had stayed up all night flying around just for her, even if he just met her. "Thank you," the meditation had paid off, Raven felt calmer now, she only hoped the effect would last.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the flight. You can call me Beast Boy, what's your name?" The sleepy green boy asked with a smile.

"Raven," she answered.

"Raven, that's a nice name. I like ravens." Beast Boy turned into a green raven and flew around her then returned to normal. "So Raven, do you live around here? I've never seen you before."

"I'm not from around here," Raven was trying to avoid the subject.

Beast Boy surprisingly caught the hint and didn't ask about where she lived anymore. "Wanna come see the circus? I can get you a free ticket."

"Places that are filled with people are not my thing," Raven looked away.

"Oh, okay," Beast Boy tried to think of a way to meet Raven again.

They stood there in silence for a few moments. "Don't you have to go home?" Raven finally asked.

"I guess so..." Beast Boy better get back if he didn't want the circus staff yelling at him for not helping set up everything. "Will you be around here later?"

"I'm not sure," Raven told the truth. The place appeared to be lonely and safe, away from people, so she could stay and meditate if no one showed up.

Feeling that he wouldn't get any more information, Beast Boy nodded. "Okay then, I'll see you later if you're still here. Bye!" He turned into an eagle.

Raven quietly watched as the green eagle flew away. This was an interesting city. She continued her meditation until she heard footsteps and yawning. "You're back," she didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"I'm on a lunch break. The morning show just ended and I don't have to go back for another hour to prepare for the afternoon show," Beast Boy explained. "Have you been sitting here since this morning? Are you hungry?" He placed a basket full of food on the ground and sat next to Raven on the cliff.

Raven had to admit she was quite hungry. She was used not to eating too much, but she still needed food. She looked at the basket's contents and didn't find any meat or tea. She didn't really mind the lack of meat but she wished there was something warm to drink. None the less, the food looked good and she couldn't be picky at the moment.

The picnic went well; everything was fine until Beast Boy started trying to make Raven laugh with all sorts of animal transformations and circus tricks. It came to a point were Raven couldn't hold it anymore and because she wasn't as experienced controlling her emotions at the time, she broke into a fit of laughter. Beast Boy was happy with the result, until dark energy started to form around her. "Raven? What are you doing?"

Raven realized what was happening and her expression turned to fear. She didn't want to hurt Beast Boy but she felt as if she couldn't control herself. "Run away!" Raven yelled as the dark energy grew bigger.

A blast of dark energy headed toward Beast Boy, he stood frozen in place until a red haired girl flew, taking him out of the way. "Are you well?" The girl asked and Beast Boy only managed to nod. "Stay here," Starfire joined Robin, who was trying to contain Raven's powers.

Robin was holding a strange machine that absorbed Raven's energy. It appeared to be working. Soon, the energy around her disappeared but Raven was fine. "Are you alright?" Robin gently set the machine on the ground and slowly approached Raven. "It's okay, I contained your energy; we're here to help you."

"No you didn't," Raven warned a little too late. The machine began to overload quickly. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven created a shield around Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and herself to protect them from the explosion. The result was a large crater on the beach and a big mess of sand, but no one got hurt thanks to Raven's shield.

"Wow!" Beast Boy broke the silence that came after the explosion. "Those are some powers you have there!"

"You need to stay away," Raven warned.

"We wish to help you control your powers, friend," Starfire explained.

"They can't be controlled," Raven ran away.

Starfire and Beast Boy both tried to follow her, but Robin stopped them. "Let her go, we can't help her if she doesn't want to be helped."

"Then what will we do?" Starfire asked worried.

"We'll have to do whatever it takes to keep the city safe," Robin replied.

"We can't hurt her!" Beast Boy was determined. "There has to be a way to help her."

"Only if she accepts the help. What do you know about her?" Robin inquired.

"Not much," Beast Boy admitted. "I just met her, she didn't tell me where she lives or about her powers. All I know is that her name is Raven. She's really nice when she's not making explosions and she doesn't freak out too much when I use my own special ability."

"You posses powers also?" Starfire was curious. "Are your powers similar to friend Raven's powers?"

"Not really, what I can do is nothing that powerful. They call me Beast Boy and I can turn into any animal!" Beast Boy gave them a demonstration by rapidly changing from one animal to another. Robin recognized them, but Starfire was amazed by the strange creatures, since there were many animals that she had not yet seen in her time on Earth.

"Glorious!" Starfire clapped. "The one I like best is the small one with the cute face."

"You mean this one?" Beast Boy turned into a cute little green kitten.

Starfire picked up the kitten. "This is a very nice creature you turned into."

"That's a kitten," Robin said.

"Kitten, What a glorious name!" Starfire placed the kitten back on the ground and he turned back to Beast Boy. "I am Starfire and he is Robin."

Beast Boy stared at Robin as if he suddenly realizing something. "Robin? The Robin? With all that happened I wasn't paying attention. Are you really Robin as in Batman's sidekick?"

"Partner actually," Robin corrected. "But I've been teaming up with Starfire more often lately."

"Could you get me an autograph? I'm a huge Batman fan!" Beast Boy cheered.

Their conversation was interrupted when a man dressed as a lion tamer arrived. "Where did you run off to this time, boy? You're late!"

"Oops, I forgot, sorry," Beast Boy apologized. "I have to go."

"You're not leaving your cage again kid," the man angrily dragged Beast Boy away by the arm.

"Stop!" Starfire flew in front of him. Her eyes glowed a bright green and she held two shining star bolts, one on each hand. "Let my friend go, you can not treat people this way!"

"Back off you little freak, after seeing a kid who can turn into any animal, nothing surprises me. The boy is property of the circus," the man yelled at Starfire.

"No he's not; he's not property at all!" Robin argued. "Beast Boy, you don't have to put up with this."

"Mind your own business," the man walked away with Beast Boy. "The green boy's got no place to go anyway."

"I want to go find her, I want to find Raven!" Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and roared. The man backed away a little at first, not really believing Beast Boy would dare to harm him. Seeing as the roars didn't scare him away, Beast Boy sent him flying with a kick. The lion tamer landed in the water and started swimming to shore, yelling every insult he knew at the green boy, but didn't dare approach him again and instead ran away. "I'm going to look for her," Beast Boy announced.

"Wait," Robin stopped him. "If she doesn't want to be found, there's nothing we can do. Maybe she'll come to us."

Beast Boy nodded in agreement, deep down he knew Robin was right. "I guess I better find a new place to live, I don't think I'll be welcomed in the circus anymore."

"Robin, could our new friend come with us?" Starfire asked.

"I'll have to ask Batman first," Robin called Batman on a small bat shaped communicator. Batman agreed to meet Beast Boy just outside the city. Saying he also had someone else that wanted to meet them.

xoxox xox xoxox

Batman had heard of another city in need of some super heroes. He had everything pretty much under control in Gotham and he felt it was time for Robin to lead his own team. Cyborg, half human and half robot didn't choose to be that way, but he was making the most of it by fighting crime around the city.

It was then that he met Batman, it turns out he was also a fan. Batman decided to give Beast Boy a chance also and watch the four of them working as a team. After a few missions he gave them a surprise, Titan's Tower.

'My own team of super heroes' Robin thought as he looked out the large windows. It was a very nice view. Everyone was making themselves at home in Titan's Tower. Robin knew he would miss working with Batman, but if Batman felt Robin was ready to be a leader then he would be trusted.

Just as Robin predicted, Raven went to them. As much as she hated to admit it, Raven missed those people she met for such a short time and wished she didn't have to constantly hide. She had her powers more or less under control when she appeared on Titan's Tower one rainy night.

With renewed determination and looking forward to meeting her newfound friends again, Raven had made great progress in controlling her powers. The Teen Titans accepted Raven into their team and the five Titans became very close friends.

End

Disclaimer, I don't own Teen Titans. Floor 01 was written for RouJoumis' challenge. "Write a story where one of the major characters never existed. Show how they cope without the member they never knew they missed." Floor 02 is based on the episode "Deception". Floor 03 was written before the episode "Go!" and the episodes about the Doom Patrol aired.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


End file.
